


Intoxicate Me

by Eros Your Heart Out (PrettyBookWorm)



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tsundere Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBookWorm/pseuds/Eros%20Your%20Heart%20Out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin are studying when Rin decides they need a break and pulls out some alcohol. Being a lightweight Makoto passes out after his first drink and wakes up to Rin riding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicate Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So you've clicked on my story. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments are greatly appreciated ^_^

"I quit for tonight," said Rin slamming his textbook close. He fell back onto Makoto's carpeted floor and closed his eyes. "My brain hurts!"

Makoto laughed and removed his glasses. "Well we have been studying for a long time; four hours to be exact."

Rin rolled over onto his stomach and stared around the medium sized room. There was a freshly made bed which Makoto sat on. A clean dresser with a framed picture of Makoto and Haru, which caused Rin to roll his eyes. Makoto looked super happy in the photo contrasting with Haru who stood beside him, dead faced as ever. Rin let his eyes travel past Makoto's closed closet, to his small bookcase located across the room, when he noticed the corner wall near Makoto's window. Pictures were neatly taped against the wall creating a square collage. 

Rin stood, making his way over to the wall of photos on the other side of the room. Most of them were of Makoto and Haru together, some of them were of Makoto's siblings, others of Nagisa and Rei. A few were of them as children(excluding Rei), and one of them at the swimmer's championship where Iwatobi had won. But one picture made his eyes widen, a picture at the center of the square. A photo of Makoto with his arm draped over Rin's shoulder, smiling like an idiot while Rin looked away from the camera, annoyed. Haru stood behind them looking up at the sky. Rin sighed, he remembered that day when the photo was taken. A moment captured in time right before the rain fell.

Rin remembered the heavy pelts of water and the clap of sudden thunder. It caused Makoto to jump and cling to him, almost causing him to topple over. 

"Idiot! It's just a noise," said Rin, but he hadn't pushed Makoto away. Not until they all begin to run for shelter a few seconds later.

_"Rin."_

Makoto's voice brought Rin back to attention. He turned to see Makoto staring at him with a soft smile

**BADUMP!**  Rin felt his chest tighten. "What?"

Makoto stood and checked his cellphone. "Haru is at the door. Come with me to greet him?"

"Why would I?" asked Rin. "Don't tell him I'm here!"

Makoto chuckled. "Please don't be like that Rin. But because he's in a rush I wont tell."

Makoto left the room, as Rin headed back to the small table infront of his bed. It was a small study desk that he pulled out whenever he had company.

Rin found his thoughts drifting back to the day it rained. When they had all run for cover inside of a small convenient store. For some reason Makoto stuck close to him, and for another reason he didn't seem to mind.

"Makoto," he said. "It's just a small storm." They were staring out of the shop's window while Haru and the others looked around the store.

"...I know," said Makoto.

"Then why are you so close?" asked Rin. He wanted to hide it, but his voice wavered. "Idiot, don't stand so close to me."

Makoto smiled. "Sorry Rin. I didn't notice." But contrary to his words Makoto didn't budge. He still stood shoulder to shoulder with Rin, their hands touching.

"Stupid," said Rin, as Makoto continued to smile at him. His face heating up at Makoto's stare while he pretended to be fascinated by the pouring rain outside.

Rin shook his head suddenly. Why was he remembering such things now? He heard footsteps and moments later Makoto opened the door with a notebook in hand.

"It's Haru's," he said. "It'll help us with problems 45 through 70."

Rin was quiet for a moment as Makoto shifted behind him to sit on his bed. He reached for his glasses, but Rin was quicker, his hand covering Makoto's as he froze, his glasses a few inches from his face. "Rin?"

With tinted cheeks Rin gave a toothy grin. "Let's drink."

Makoto look alarmed "What?"

"You heard me," said Rin. "We've been studying all day! We deserve a break!"

Makoto's gaze met Rin's head on. "I don't know," he said. "Besides I don't have any alcohol--"

Rin pulled away. "Don't worry," he said picking up his book bag near the table. He dug inside of it and pulled out a bottle of wine. Just go get some cups."

Makoto remain unmoved until Rin reluctantly met his gaze. "It'd be fun," he said. His ears were turning red as he spoke, and Makoto covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Rin frowned, crossing his arms. "What's so funny? Go get cups now!"

Makoto stood, towering over Rin for a moment. "Whatever you say," he said before leaving the room.

**BADUMP!** Rin felt his heart jump, as he fell onto Makoto's bed. _That idiot. Stupid Makoto. He's...he's-"_

"Here are the cups!"

Rin jumped as Makoto came into the room and set the wine glasses down on the table.

"That was fast!"

Makoto laughed. "Let's have fun. Like Rin promised."

With unsteady legs Rin stood and pored the wine into both of their glasses, filling them both to the brim. "Careful," said Rin. "This wine is really strong. I got it from my dads cabinet back in Australia."

With a smile Makoto nodded and clinked his glass against Rin's. "To us!"

"WHAT!?!" Rin's face flushed a reddish hue. His mouth opened to scowl Makoto, but nothing came out. Makoto laughed at the sight. "Rin haha! Your face!"

"Don't be an idiot!" said Rin drinking all of his wine in one go, gulping as dark purpled liquid trailed out the corners of his mouth. Halfway down he choked, spilling some onto the table in front of him. "Ugh...so strong tasting. Sorry." 

Makoto with eyes that had been focused on Rin's gulping lips raised a hand before pulling off his shirt. He wiped up the liquid to Rin's surprised and gave a sly smile "Its fine," he said tossing his shit near the wall. "Okay! Lets drink!" He poured Rin another glass and proceeded to drink his own.

Time passed in a blur as the two laughed, blasted music, danced, and sang aloud drunkingly.

"It's a good thing no ones home tonight," said Rin laying on the floor. 

Makoto who laid beside him nodded. "It gold alriety! Hal als gods!"

Rin sat up and glanced at Makoto. "Hey," he said reaching for Makoto's flushed face. "Are you drunk?"

Makoto laughed. "O curse nurt! I net drink!"

Rin laughed. "You're definitely drunk. Come on, up you go!" Rin stood over Makoto and reached out a hand. Makoto accepted it, and with a wry grin pulled Rin into his arms. He sat up and wrapped his arms around a wide eyed Rin who immediately placed his arms agaisnt Makoto's broad chest "The hell Makoto! Let go!"

Makoto slid a hand up Rin's shirt, feeling the skin on his back as he laughed. "Rin," he said softly into his ear.

**BADUMP!** Rin's heart skipped a beat as Makoto's lips found his neck.

"Ah!... Makoto," he said gripping his shoulder. "Stop...it"

Makoto locked eyes with Rin, who was breathing unevenly. His eyes became soft at Rin's embarrassed face, as he tightened his arms around the blushing red head's back, pulling him closer. "...Rin," he said as his lips moved to meet his.

Rin closed his eyes, waiting as his heart hammered in his chest, but suddenly Makoto's grip loosened, and when Rin opened his eyes Makoto fell backwards onto the floor with a loud thud. Soft snores filled the room as Rin frowned.

"Y-you!" Rin wiped his mouth and stood. "You bastard! How can you sleep after doing that to me?!"

 

~~~

 

"Mm!" Makoto winced at the sensation that was beginning to overwhelme him. "Hah!" His eyes were closed and as the sensation grew stronger, he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut tighter. "Ugh!" What was it? It didn't hurt? It was tight, and it felt really good!

"Ahh! ...Makoto! ...So good!"

Makoto eyes snapped open at the sound. "Rin?...Rin!" Makoto couldn't believe it. He winced as Rin's hole tightened around his cock, sucking him in as he bounced up and down on his lower half, panting as sweat dripped from his forehead onto Makoto's. "...Rin stop it." Makoto watched in awe as Rin went from bouncing lightly on top of his cock to eagerly rolling his hips and grinding on it.

Rin's gaze met Makoto's and with a final roll of his hips he titled his head back, and yelled out. Makoto's eyes widened as Rin came, his semen landing on his bare chest before he fell back. Makoto reacted quickly, lifting up of the floor, and wrapping his arms around Rin before he could hit the carpet. "Rin!" he said. "Rin! Are you okay." Rin's face was flushed crimson, his breath unsteady, and after a few seconds Makoto also blushed. He was still inside of Rin and he was hard. Rin had came and left him completely unsatisfied. He cringed and pulled Rin off of him gently. "AH!" Rin shivered in Makoto's arm as saliva trailed down his chin.

Before Makoto could speak Rin's hand were pulling his face closer until their lips connected. Rin slide his tongue into Makoto's mouth eagerly as Makoto was pulled along. He didn't know what to do, or what to make of the current situation, but just as quickly as the kiss had begun Rin ended it. His breath shallow as he pulled his tongue away from Makoto's, saliva the only thing keeping them connected until it also slid apart. 

"Rin!" said Makoto. "What are doing? Why are you doing this? This is wrong!"

But his words went over Rin's head as he pulled off his shirt, now completely naked in front of Makoto. Rin threw his arms around Makoto who froze, feeling Rin's hand trail down to his unbuttoned pants. "Take them off," said Rin. Makoto blushed. "Rin please...stop this."

Rin shook his head, climbing on top of Makoto. "Again," he said stroking Makoto exposed hard on.

"...Rin," Makoto shook his head as his eyes took notice of Rin's nipple. He gulped and against his better judgement his tongue slid over the nipple's hardness. He bit down on it roughly, wrapping his arms around Rin to get a better grip. Rin tilted his head back and moaned. He let his fingers pull at Makoto's hair as he sucked at his nipples hungrily. "Ah! Makoto...feels good!"

Makoto gazed up at Rin and felt himself blush. "Hah...ah!" Rin winced. "Makoto..." he said grinding against his cock with his own.

Makoto couldn't fight it anymore. He lifted Rin up into his arms and tossed him onto his bed. "Makoto!" Rin tried to get up, but found himself surprised at Makoto, positioning himself between his legs with narrowed eyes. "You started this," he said. "You can't back out now."

Rin gulped. He had never seen Makoto so serious, so sexy.

Makoto lift one of Rin's legs over his shoulder as Rin stared up at him, biting down on his lip in anticipation. Makoto trailed a finger along Rin's jawline and when he had least expected it, thrusted deep inside him.

"Aaaah!!!" Rin's back arched involuntarily as Makoto begin to move, wrapping his arm under Rin arched back. "Don't run," he said, as Rin tried to squirm away.

"To deep!" said Rin as his eyes watered. "I can't!"

Makoto smirked as he begin to kiss away the tears that fell from Rin's closed eyes.

"No..." said Rin digging his nails into Makoto's back. "Ah!..I can't!"

Makoto slowed his pace, pulling out of Rin slowly as the red head trembled beneath him before thrusting back inside Rin's hole. "So tight...Rin it feels so good inside you," groaned Makoto.

"Ahh!!" Rin's arms wrapped around Makoto's neck, pulling him closer. "I'm cumming!" he said, his lips near Makoto's ear. "Makoto...me too it feels really good!"

Makoto's ears reddened, and with a final thrust he released himself inside of Rin.

Panting softly Rin caressed the outlines of Makoto's jaw as a comfortable silence fell over them.

The two locked eyes as Rin's energy begin to leave him, his arms falling limply beside him

Makoto smiled kissing Rin on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Rin opened his eyes to sunlight shining in through a window from across the room. It wasn't his window, and it wasn't his room. He sat up slowly rubbing at his hand. _Ugh! What happened?_ Rin stared around the room, and realized he had never left Makoto's house. But that was the least of his concerns. His back ached and lifting up the covers he found himself naked in Makoto's bed. He jumped up, taking the blanket wrapped around his body with him. _NO! No, no, no! Makoto and I...we didn't did we?_

Rin peeked out of the door to Makoto's room. Speaking of Makoto, where was he? Laughter could be heard from down the hall and it made Rin jump. He took a step back from the door, slipping on the blanket he held, and fell with a loud thud trying to grasp at the air. _Dammit!_

Rin could hear rushing footsteps and a few seconds later Makoto rushed into the room. "Rin? Are you alright?" he asked seeing Rin on the floor.

Rin sat up in a daze. "Yeah."

He noticed Makoto was already dressed, and he smelled clean as if he had already showered and was ready to head out soon.

"Where are you going?" asked Rin. He felt more panicked than he should, but he couldn't help it. Images were starting to surface of last night, and it made his heart jump.

Makoto smiled and helped Rin off of the floor. "Haru and Rei are down the hall. We're studying, come join us."

Rin frowned. "B-but they'll know I stayed over!"

Makoto shrugged. "Haru stays over all the time. It shouldn't matter."

Rin froze. "Do you also do these things with Haru?"

Makoto eyes widened before red hues coated his cheeks. "Of course not!" he said. "I wouldn't want to!" Haru's my best friend that's.... that's gross."

Rin couldn't help laughing as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck. "Idiot!" 

Makoto stiffened in Rin's embrace as his already reddened face became more inflamed "Rin," he said softly. 

Rin noticed Makoto's gaze on the blanket at their feet, and noticing the feel of his bare skin against Makoto's clothes his knees gave way, as Makoto caught him with a laugh. 

"Don't look!" said Rin. 

"I wont," said Makoto, instead choosing to look Rin in the eyes. 

"Stop," said Rin as Makoto's lips drew closer, but Makoto's lips met his anyway, melting together perfectly. Makoto arms snaked around Rin's naked waist, and he jumped, pulling away.

"Makoto! I'm getting dressed!" he said reaching for the blanket at their feet, and rushing out of the room. He flew past the living into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and exhaled. Looking into the mirror Rin scuffed at his reflection. _Hickeys._ They were everywhere. 

 

~~~

 

"You guys seem close today," said Rei watching as Makoto helped Rin with a question. They were so close Rin was practically sitting in his lap. 

"What are talking about!?" snapped Rin. "Shut up!"

"Now Rin," said Makoto, placing his hand on Rin's lower back, his hand slipping underneath his shirt. Rin jumped, his eyes widening at the feel of smooth hands.

"Makoto lets go to the beach tomorrow?" said Haru as he watched Rei reach for Makoto's paper. 

Makoto smiled. "Of course," he said. "Rin you should come as well."

Rin scuffed. "Why should I?"

"Because it'd be fun," said Makoto letting his hand fall to Rin's bottom with a radiating smile. Rin blushed, forcing himself to stare forward, across the table at Haru and Rei. "Be good Rin," said Makoto leaning closer to Rin's ear. He shivered as his ears turned red. "Makoto..." Their eyes met momentarily, when Haru's voice pulled them back to attention. "So are you coming or not?" he asked looking at Rin.

Rin bite down lightly on his tongue, and nodded as Haru and Rei went back to studying, satisfied with his answer "Good Rin," said Makoto softly into his ear, his tongue met the skin on Rin's earlobe and he shuddered. "I'll give Rin a _special_ reward later for being so good."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you made it this far, here's a hug! If you don't know, this is my first smut post on this site. It's not the best, but I'm happy with it and hope you are to. If anything, I hope this short story left a fluffy feeling in your heart like it did mine. I love Free and I have multiple ships. So MakoRin is just the tip of the iceberg. See you in my next work please! Maybe? No? Wait! Don't leave me!


End file.
